thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Allun Roxton
Biography Born in 242 AA as the third son to Lord Randyll Roxton, Allun had a happy childhood. As third son he was not expected to have many duties which meant his mother and father often left him to his own devices - running around the gardens, catching butterflies and picking plums off the trees. It would be until he was eight that Allun would become interested in swordplay. His older brother, Larence, was twenty and already a fine Knight. He was to be Lord one day but it was no secret that Larence’s dream was joining the Order of the Greenhand. Their father forbade it but that didn’t stop the heir from being a formidable swordsman. Allun would watch him with awe and plead to be allowed to wield live steel. Larence would tell them that he would first have to beat Ser Clifford, the Castle’s master at arms, with a wooden sword first before the young Allun would be allowed to wield metal. And so Allun worked every day and night, sun or rain, through everything to become proficient with a wooden stick carved in the shape of a sword. The wood was not light either and helped build the Roxton’s strength. At the age of one and ten and only the height of five foot four, Allun brought the experienced Ser Clifford down to his knees. His reward was being able to wear steel at his hip. Young Allun would continue to impress many, including his father who decided to start teaching the boy how to be a Commander with the hopes of him leading the Roxton forces one day. Lord Randyll was upset when Allun told him of his longing to be a Knight of the Order of the Greenhand. In 258 AA. Ironborn scum came to the Ring. They burned down the Sept and raped and pillaged. Worse of all they killed Allun’s mother and wounded his Lord father, rendering him unable to walk. A six and ten year old Allun saved his father from death however, by picking up Orphan Maker from his father’s side and slaying his would be murderer. For saving Lord Randyll’s life, Allun was Knighted by Larence and allowed to wield Orphan Maker. It was a great honour that Allun cherished. In 262 AA, to celebrate the newly constructed wonderful sept and the birth of Larence’s son a Tourney was thrown at the Ring. Knights from all over the Reach came to partake in festivities and even a young Avatar of the Warrior visited but not that Ser Allun would have remembered. The joust came first. Ser Allun was not the best on the horse but on that day you would have sworn he was. Triumphing over all that faced him, Allun won the joust without a splinter landing on him. It was the melee he most looked forward to however. He had been training with Orphan Maker for four years now so found it awkward to wield a blunted blade instead but it did not affect him. He defeated each opponent with ease and the watching crowd adored him. One of of his main admirers was King Garth XIV who was looking for a new Knight to join the Order of the Greenhand. In Ser Allun Roxton he had found his man. Approaching him after the melee, King Garth XIV proclaimed Ser Allun Roxton as one of the finest Knights in the known world and named him a Knight of the Order of the Greenhand. Allun’s dream had come true. Ser Allun would serve faithfully during peace times under the Lord Commander, honing his skills with *swords and shieldsfurther. He carried Orphan Maker with pride and guarded his King, his Queen and his children. He grew closer to the Crown Prince Gwayne and was delighted the day he married Rosalyn Redwyne. He stood guard outside the birthrooms of all four of Gwayne’s children and heard their first cries. But it was Gareth Gardener, the second son of King Garth XIV, that Ser Allun was closest to. He would be his personal guard on many occasions and drink and laugh and play cyvasse with him. In King Cotter’s War, the Order of the Greenhand lead the Reach’s armies. Allun commanded over a number of men and lead them to victory against Harlaw. The war didn’t affect Allun much. He enjoyed killing Ironborn scum and he had killed many. It would be the War of the Trident that tested him most. Ser Allun was no longer young and many called him “the Grey” because his hair had dulled. The Knight of the Ring would spend the full war fighting for the Reach. He was there at Hayford when his friend Prince Gareth was struck down by Durran XXX. Ser Allun was one of very view survivors to make it back from that battle. He would go back to his new King’s side and share the Greenfist’s anger at the other Kings and his disgust at the Drumm reavers in Oldtown. All would eventually feel the wrath of King Gwayne XI and Ser Allun would be there to watch them burn. On the Tenth Moon 298 AA, Ser Allun would watch as his Lord Commander was killed by Ser Osgrey. A man he respected and called brother slain before his very eyes. His new title of Lord Commander could not help his mourning but he would be damned if he failed now. He was now old but he prefered to call himself experienced. The world would do well to fear the Order of the Greenhand with Ser Allun the Grey leading them by the Greenfist’s side. Timeline 242 AA: Allun is born 258 AA: Ironborn raid the Ring. Allun's mother dies but he saves his father; earning a Knighthood and the Valyrian Steel blade Orphan Maker 262 AA: The Tourney of the Ring. Ser Allun is made a Knight of the Order of the Greenhand 284 AA: King Cotter's War. Ser Allun leads forces that force Harlaw away 290 AA: The War of the Trident 298 AA: Ser Allun is made Lord Commander of the Order of the Greenhand NPCs A soon to be agreed-upon squire Category:Knight Category:Order of the Greenhand Category:Reachman Category:House Roxton